Man in the Mirror
by Matsuri Yuki
Summary: Sasuke always wanted to push his older brother over the edge, to experience the adrenaline of an animalistic Itachi. But this time, things may have gone a bit too far, and Sasuke is going to be punished for misbehaving! Very detailed work (ItaSasu) (Uchihacest) Rated M.


Hello, thank you for viewing this story and I very much hope you enjoy to the fullest extent ^.^.

This is my first time writing about Naruto characters... More precisely Itachi/Sasuke or Uchihacest. I think it is out of character and may contain some grammatical or spelling errors, due to the fact that English is not a first language and I am not ridiculously talented in writing.

This is from my sick and twisted imagination/perversion... After all, I am a weird individual.

Do forgive me, and enjoy~

* * *

_Man in the mirror  
_

_Arms bent, legs askew, torso pressed up against the cold, hard texture of glass. Wide, coal eyes stared into the reflection in hopeless fear and excitement. Quick short gasps emitted from plump moist lips, gently fogging where his breath had kissed the reflection. _

_The lithe form struggled aimlessly, but was held up against the cold glass nonetheless. His delicate body shuddered once more as he felt a familiar hot breath tickle his sensitive ear, whilst followed by a slick tongue that traced the outer shell deliciously, subtly. Teeth clamped down without warning, tugging at the lobe almost harshly as a warning when another attempt to escape was in vain. _

"_Now, now Otouto… Both of us know very well it's useless to struggle further…" The deep but smooth voice dangerously husked softly, each word laced with pretense venom as strong hands took hold of the other's hips, holding them down in place. _

_It was complete sign of domination over the other male. _

_Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and suppressed a whimper down his throat. He knew he had done something wrong, but at the same time his body shook with genuine anticipation, as if he almost willed it to happen. But feeling his older brother's death grip and venomous tone he was having second thoughts. _

"_Ni- san I- _

_He was cut off, as the older man bit into his shoulder none too gently. _

"_How many times… Do I have to warn you, to not invade my room without permission?" His statement was emphasized as he tightened his teeth further around warm flesh. _

_Sasuke yelped and looked into the mirror pleadingly, fully well aware of the punishment that was to follow. However this time his brother sounded really annoyed. Like, totally pissed off. Not that he was to blame of course, his brother had most certainly warned Sasuke many a times, but for some reason Sasuke wanted to experiment with his brothers emotions just a bit further… Though so far, he seemed to have crossed the line. _

_Oh, how on earth did it turn out like this?_

* * *

(Earlier on that day…)

"Sasuke."

"Hm?" The said boy looked up _innocently_ from his book at his older brother, who was currently putting on his shoes by the doorway.

"I am going to do some grocery shopping, do you need anything in particular?"

"No, Ni-san."

"Alright, I will be back in half an hour or so." Getting another hum in response Itachi nodded and stepped out and slid the door shut, leaving Sasuke alone to tend the house by him self.

Making sure his brother was a good distance away, Sasuke slid off the couch and walked up the stairs, a small sly smirk gracing upon his handsome features. Stopping just in front of Itachi's room, the boy took a deep breath and found it unlocked as always. Turning the door handle Sasuke allowed himself into his brother's room, inhaling the familiar scent of Itachi, which sent delightful shivers down his spine. How Itachi managed to smell and make him feel that way Sasuke didn't know, but he wasn't keen on finding out at the moment. Curious as he was, Sasuke's mind was on other matters.

As usual, Itachi's room looked freakishly clean as always. Not a single speck of dirt was in sight and even all of his books were organized in the alphabetical order of romanji. Sasuke snorted at his brother/lover's ever so passionate attempt of organization, mentally stating _that it won't be so neat and tidy after he's done. _

Opening the closet beside the queen sized bed the boy rummaged through the other's clothes, selecting the ones he admired most, whilst throwing them carelessly onto the bed. Then, after emptying almost all of Itachi's closet Sasuke turned to the full length mirror and began to strip down.

Once down to his thin black boxers, Sasuke pulled out a silky black dress shirt and somewhat tight faded grey jeans and began putting them on casually, as if it was his own. Feeling the soft silky texture of the shirt slide across his smooth unblemished skin, he let out a small sigh of comfort and proceeded to button it up halfway. Deeming it acceptable, Sasuke reached for the jeans and pulled them on as well. The younger boy stared into the reflection, and the reflection stared back at him. The clothes were kind of big, but it complimented Sasuke's features just like it did for Itachi. Absentmindedly Sasuke did a strange half assed pose and poked his tongue out at his reflection in slight distaste. It definitely suited Itachi more than him, Sasuke concluded.

Unbuttoning the shirt and hastily kicking off the jeans Sasuke searched for something else to try on. His eyes caught the deep crimson v-neck that Itachi was so keen on wearing on many occasions, messily digging through the pile to pull the desired shirt out. Reaching for a pair of black jeans Sasuke began putting them on, inhaling Itachi's appealing scent once more as his head went through the shirt. Now clad in the second outfit, Sasuke peered at himself through the mirror once more and stared. Once again, the clothes are big for the smaller form but Sasuke did approve more of this outfit than of the last one. Literally checking him self out, Sasuke did a few poses and twirled around, feeling like he himself was Itachi. But the younger was pretty sure that Itachi did not twirl and _fag _around like he did. Snickering slightly at his amusing imagination, Sasuke wiped the mental image and focused on how he really looked with his brother's favourite shirt.

"_Not bad, not bad." _Sasuke gleefully thought to himself.

But something wasn't quite right about the outfit. Of course it suited Itachi much more than it suited Sasuke himself, but something else was off with the outfit. Sasuke's eyes caught the pair of black leather pants dangling from the heap of clothes on the bed.

Ah- ha.

Sasuke grinned as he helped himself to more of Itachi's belongings, dragging the leather pants out of the pile. Sasuke knew that Itachi had never worn the pair much and when he did he always complained it being too "tight" in unmentionable places. Sasuke wondered if it were to tight on his Aniki, maybe it would fit him better?

Maybe.

It was worth a try.

Peeling off the black jeans, Sasuke was about to step into the leather pants when he realized something. It would be harder to put them on if he wore boxers… So maybe he should just go commando? If his brother found out that his pants were to be violated with Sasuke's penis he'd never let him borrow his clothes or anything for a while…

Oh well.

Shrugging, Sasuke stripped off his boxers leaving him completely naked in Itachi's room. Just when he was about to put on the pants once again he had an even naughtier idea. Wouldn't it be even better to try one of Aniki's underwear just to piss him off? Sasuke snickered non too discreetly as he proceeded towards one of Itachi's drawers, pulling open each until he found where his brother kept his underwear. Sasuke rummaged through the drawer digging through the neat pile of stacked undergarments, looking for the tightest, shortest pair of briefs he could lay his eyes on. Black orbs lit up as he found his prize, taking hold of a pair of skimpy black briefs out of the drawer. The boy drooled at the image of his older brother in them… how the fabric would wrap around his bum and crotch… mmm… Sasuke shook his head as he chased away those indecent thoughts, stepping into the underwear and pulling it up.

They were rather tight, even on Sasuke. But quite comfortable strangely. Feeling incredibly vain and sexy, Sasuke pulled on the leather pants, completing his look. It looked pretty okay, and feels not so bad either. The younger Uchiha checked himself out some more, now finally understanding why many people call him a "splitting image of Itachi." But in Sasuke's opinion, Itachi still looks hotter and even _cooler_ in his own clothes. Duh.

Oh, and why was Sasuke doing this in the first place?

Well, it wasn't the first time he's invaded Itachi's wardrobe. Nothing his Aniki disliked more was people snooping about his belongings. It was completely fine if Sasuke asks nicely if he could go and fag around in his room, but the younger teen thought it was much more fun if he did it without Itachi's permission. Therefore every time he would barge into Itachi's room while the older man was away, and explore the boundaries of his room. By the time Itachi comes back all his stuff would be everywhere and Sasuke _loved it_ when he drove Itachi crazy. It was already rare seeing Itachi show emotion, and when he did, it was very amusing to the boy.

So, what is the significance of messing about Aniki's room?

To see the rare, unpredictable side of his brother of course.

Usually when Itachi has those moods it led to good sex, and good sex led to happy Sasuke, and happy Sasuke led to happy Itachi.

It's a win win situation?

Just waiting to be caught, Sasuke continued to pose and gawk at his reflection, feeling very accomplished and eager for what's to come.

However, this time Sasuke did not expect this reaction from his Aniki.

Strong arms out of nowhere suddenly wrapped around his torso, pushing him forward and onto the mirror. Sasuke yelped at the surprise attack and tried to turn his head to see whom it was. Judging by the overly familiar scent and warmth of the other body pressed against him Sasuke knew instantly.

"Sasuke…" A low baritone voice almost whispered out.

Sasuke shuddered at the sound of his name being coaxed out like that… God it was sexy.

"A-aniki… You're back…"

"And you're here again, messing about, destroying my efforts of keeping this room clean…" Itachi sounded deathly calm, for once scaring Sasuke.

The lithe form struggled aimlessly, but was held up against the cold glass nonetheless. His body shuddered once more as he felt the hot breath tickle his sensitive ear, whilst followed by a slick tongue that traced the outer shell delicately. Teeth clamped down, tugging at the lobe almost harshly as a warning when another attempt to escape was in vain.

"Now, now Otouto… Both of us know very well it's useless to struggle further…" The deep smooth voice husked, each word laced with pretense venom as strong hands took hold of the other's hips, holding them down in place.

Sasuke closed his eyes and suppressed a whimper down his throat, feeling his older brother's death grip and venomous tone he was having second thoughts.

"Ni- san I-

He was cut off, as the older man bit into his shoulder none too gently.

"How many times… Do I have to warn you, to not invade my room without permission?" His statement was emphasized as he bit into the warm flesh harder.

Sasuke yelped and looked into the mirror pleadingly, well aware of the punishment that were to follow. Experimenting with his brother's emotions seemed to be a very bad idea right now.

(Present)

"I didn't mean to!" Sasuke breathed out, hoping his Aniki would buy it.

But Itachi wasn't stupid.

"Didn't mean to… Like how you didn't mean to the last 5 times?" Strong hands reached behind, squeezing Sasuke's leather covered bum.

Sasuke pouted.

_Shit. There's no way out of this. _

"Why do you like to drive me insane, Sasuke…? Does the idea of me getting high blood pressure amuse you?" A hand was brought down to slap at Sasuke's cheeks, earning a yelp from the younger.

"Aniki, I'd like to call it adrenaline." Sasuke retorted back, receiving a low chuckle from the other.

"Must you search for your "adrenaline" by having complete and utter disregard for other people's possessions?" Itachi pressed against the smaller form harder, hands sliding up and down the lean thighs.

"If that's what it takes…" Sasuke mumbled out, but Itachi's hawk like ears caught that instantly.

"Naughty, naughty Sasuke… Didn't our mother tell you to respect others' privacy and belongings?"

Sasuke managed to stick his tongue out at Itachi.

"And is that… My shirt… really, Sasuke?"

"Oh come on Aniki, you are just jealous that I look much better in these clothes than you!"

A lie, but that would get Itachi's blood flowing.

"Honestly, Otouto… you are so vain." Itachi tsked softly, growling into Sasuke's ear as he bit down once more, nipping and sucking at the smooth flesh until a nice hickey appeared on the boy's neck. Sasuke gasped as Itachi lifted his hands off his bum and reattached them to his wrists, binding him in place.

"And what if I am?" Sasuke managed to snort out between breaths.

Stubborn child.

Itachi's sly lips pulled up into the infamous Uchiha smirk as he quite literally dragged the younger boy to his feet, allowing a bit of space between Sasuke and the mirror, so they could see they're reflection clearly.

"Let's see what we have here…" Itachi loomed his deep eyes over the frail shaking body of his brother, completely disregarding Sasuke's comeback. Hands also followed his eyes, trailing up from the covered torso and down, feeling up every dip and curve Sasuke's waist offered. Said hands stopped and squeezed firmly at the leather thighs and hips, rubbing up and down in a teasing motion. "Leather pants… how very naughty Sasuke…"

The raven-haired teen moaned at the deep alluring voice of his devilish Aniki, thrusting his bum out bumping against the other's clothed crotch unconsciously. Itachi's breath hitched slightly at the sudden contact, but hummed lowly from the act, whilst tightening his hold over the slim hips.

"Are you mad?" Sasuke teased, grinning mischievously. Itachi noticed this and chuckled in response.

"Fuming."

Sasuke turned his head back and let out a sound of content, but was shortly changed to a gasp when Itachi brought his hand down, spanking him sharply on the ass.

"A- Aniki…!"

"I assume you purposely chose this attire to seduce me in your own childish way?"

"I know you love it, Itachi…"

"To some extent yes, though you seemingly claim to be love 'it' more than I…" Sasuke pouted at the comment, fully aware of Itachi's slight dissatisfaction at his vain behavior. But it also turned him on more.

"Then convince me you're better than me." Sasuke decided to tease Itachi one last time.

The older raven sighed and muttered a "very well", whilst kicking Sasuke's legs apart further, applying more pressure on his wrists to constrain the boy.

"If you are so in love with yourself, look into the mirror so you can see the dirty, arousing expressions you make when I fuck you senseless." Itachi murmured hotly into Sasuke's ear.

The younger teen gasped and blushed at the lewd words of his brother, already too anticipated for their lusty activity.

"But first, I do not want my clothes dirty." Itachi smirked, sliding his hands over the plains of Sasuke's pale torso, gently pinching the dusty pink nipples before taking a hold of the crimson shirt, sliding it off of the boy's figure and head, dropping it on the floor.

Sasuke moaned louder as his brother's naughty fingers made way to his sensitive nipple once more, pinching and sliding the pink taut flesh deliciously. Itachi smirked at his unmanly sounds and pressed his hips against the plush bum once more, grinding heavily against it, making sure Sasuke felt the hot hard flesh that was clothed in his jeans.

Moving further down, the weasel trailed his fingers across the tight-leathered thighs, before reaching and pulling down the fly, whilst wrapping his fingers around the waistband as he pulled down the leather pants swiftly. Itachi growled lowly when Sasuke's brief covered bum into view, and by the deep sound of that almost animalistic growl Sasuke could bet his life that Itachi noticed his naughty choice of selection. True to his thoughts, Itachi smacked his bum once more and kneaded the plump flesh roughly in punishment.

"You're even wearing my underwear as well… There are limits to one's boundaries you know." Itachi said darkly, visibly skimming his eyes across the delicious backside of his younger brother, taking in the naughty view his own tight black briefs, which were currently wrapped sexily around Sasuke's most private areas.

"Tell me you love it on me…" Sasuke murmured hotly, cheeks tainted heavily with a crimson blush. To emphasize this, he jiggled his hips a bit, earning a flustered/frustrated sigh from the other.

"I will need those back, thank you." Itachi smirked once again, disregarding Sasuke's seductive statement. Sasuke whined when his Ni-san's hands reached for the waistband once more, getting a hold of the black fabric before pulling it all down, revealing all the delicious flesh of his naked reddened ass, due to the spanking he received earlier. Sasuke blushed harder when he felt Itachi's eyes on him, and gasped loudly as the older Uchiha pushed his hips against the naked bum of his own. Then he felt hands part his cheeks, revealing the tight pink taint that he wanted so much for Itachi to ravish.

"Ah… Aniki…"

The younger boy arched in delight as one of Itachi's digits pressed firmly against his pink pucker, circling around it playfully, applying pressure but not entering the heat. His brother was teasing the poor boy to no end, though both were well aware of the fact that Sasuke had somewhat deserved this torturous treatment. He was about to complain about Itachi's offending finger but was cut short when his Aniki decided to push in, all the way down to his knuckles. This caused the Raven-haired boy to yelp, before clenching his eyes shut and teeth together at the slightly uncomfortable sensation of the protruding digit. But he quickly recovered, and in no time was pushing his bum against the hand. Itachi spanked him sharply when he did that, and wiggled his long finger inside the tight heat to punish the younger teen.

The punishment turned to enjoyment on purpose as he stabbed repeatedly at Sasuke's insides, abusing his sweet spot to no end.

"Nhh… I- Itachi…" Drool slid down Sasuke's chin and onto the mirror as he panted heavily against it, arching his back up for more of that delicious sinful pleasure.

Itachi understood what Sasuke had wanted.

His little _innocent_ brother was silently begging, no, almost _demanding _him to fuck the boy into oblivion.

Itachi will of course oblige.

After all, that's what big brothers do.

To always please they're Otouto.

To _spoil _him to pieces. Literally.

"You want it rough don't you Sasu- chan? That was your intention the whole time…" Itachi murmured softly yet lustfully into his ear, squeezing his parted cheeks to accentuate his statement, before unbuckling his belt and jeans, kicking them off along with his underwear, revealing the large, proud, stiff, hard cock that pressed against the crack of Sasuke's ass.

"Mmm… Aniki…" Sasuke groaned impatiently, yelping when he received another spank from the older man.

"Be a little more respectful… To me and your body…" A dark chuckle sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"P-please, Itachi… I want your big cock to fill me up…"

Itachi raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Without preparation?"

"I- I can take it." Sasuke blushed deeper and wiggled his ass, feeling his brother's girth rub against his cheeks.

"Fine." With that, Itachi aligned his erection to Sasuke's pucker and pushed in without warning, sheathing his long, thick length into the tight, unprepared heat.

"Mrgh- Ahh! F-fuck! Itachi… you bastard…!" Sasuke chocked out as his hole was abused by the thick rod, stretching the tight ring of muscles without any signs of mercy. Usually his brother was rather gentle with him, but not this time. As much as he desired the animalistic side of Itachi, he was not expecting the pain of his own actions to be this intense. But Sasuke can't blame anyone but himself.

"Language, Otouto." Itachi spoke with almost without any signs of emotion in his voice, but growled lowly when he began to start thrusting steadily in and out of Sasuke's now red pucker without giving the younger much time to adjust.

"I h-hate you!" Sasuke's face was completely red by now, and saliva trickled down the corner of his mouth and down his chin, hands and fingers desperately trying to claw at the glass mirror as he was getting ruthlessly fucked by his older brother. To his horror yet excitement, the almost stomach-turning yet blissful feeling of forbidden pleasure seeped into his veins as well. Especially when he caught his reflection in the mirror, as all signs of sinful desire was prominent in his expression. Shiny droplets of sweat dotted his brow and parted rosy lips drooling with pleasure, dark coal eyes glazed and unfocused from lust, cheeks painted with a beautiful taint of rosy hue. Sasuke's erection was pressed against the cold mirror, smearing his juices onto the cold hard surface. His body was bent and nipples pink and erect, quivering thighs that dripped a suspicious wet trail, which seemed to be either his own precum from his abandoned painful erection or his Aniki's juice from the fucking. His whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and thighs and spine quivered and shook each time as Itachi pounded into him. Sasuke sensed the perversion of his brother and himself, but cannot look away from the sinful reflection of their actions.

"I love you too." Itachi replied smirked at Sasuke's remark. Before Sasuke could reply or react to that, the Raven pulled out, all the way to the tip and pushed back in hard, sheathing himself all the way. The boy screamed and threw his head back, unable to contain his voice as his sweet spot was hit dead on. Itachi continued this for a while, brutally pounding in and out of the tight wet heat, Sasuke getting more vocal each time.

"Itachi! Gahhh… H-harder pound me harder and faster Ni- san!" Sasuke's face scrunched up in pleasure as Itachi obliged once again, growling Sasuke's name and picked up the pace. Skin slapped against skin, and hips collided with Sasuke's backside deliciously.

"Shit… Sasuke…" Itachi bit into his shoulder, sending more intense waves of pleasure through the younger boy's body. Suction was applied and Sasuke was sure that the weasel was marking him as his own, showering his pale untainted neck of wet kisses and love bites. Sasuke felt gentle licks of apology right after those harsh domineering bites, realizing that even when his brother was in the mist of lust he was always careful and tender, never hurting his Otouto without reason.

Angry animalistic Itachi was hot, but gentle caring Itachi was just as sweet.

Sasuke continued to blankly watch him self getting fucked in the reflection, feeling his lower regions tightening as his release was coming soon.

"Like what you see Otouto? Do you find satisfaction in seeing your expressions of perversion when I thrust into your tight hole? Or just the thought of your older brother fucking you senseless turns you on to no end?"

"Aniki!" Itachi's lewd comments mixed with the rough pounding added to Sasuke's desire to release.

"Answer me… Sasuke…!" Itachi growled once more, tightening the hold on the slim hips, leaving a mark.

"Y-yes! I love it all! Make me come… Please…" Sasuke wiggled his butt again, mewling when it caused Itachi's erection to brush hard against his prostate. Itachi chuckled but moaned lowly in response, whilst slamming back into his sweet spot once more.

"You've been naughty Otouto… But I am the one to blame for this punishment has turned to enjoyment…" Itachi almost whispered out in the low, deep smooth voice, making Sasuke tense and shiver in excitement.

Itachi raised an amused eyebrow at Sasuke's doubled reaction of pleasure.

"Oh… Baby brother likes my voice hm?" Itachi purposely inserted a low husky growl into Sasuke's ear, causing the younger to jerk and gasp out wantonly.

The weasel smirked at Sasuke's delightful response and continued back to abuse the sweet tight hole. The older man could feel his orgasm coming on quickly, and was well aware of the fact that Sasuke was extremely close to cumming as well. Reaching between the younger's quivering legs Itachi took hold of his neglected erection and began stroking with his thrusts.

"F-Fuck! Itachi… I'm going to cum!"

"Then cum… cum for your big brother…!"

Sasuke screamed and arched his back, releasing spurts of white creamy liquid all over Itachi's waiting hand and his own abdomen, coating the mirror with bits of his sticky essence. Itachi felt his brother's wet sweet delicious release and the unbearable tightening of his walls and growled, and with a few more moist snaps of his hips he came undone as well, shooting his warm thick seed into Sasuke, filling him to the rim. Hips jerked and both rode out their orgasm, panting and gasping for air. Eventually Itachi pulled out gently, his sticky cum dripped out the red pucker and down the creamy white thighs in thick, consistent globs.

The older man supported Sasuke by holding him up, before picking up the boy and carrying him to the bed. Lifting the covers, Itachi gently tucked both of them in, wrapping his arm around the smaller form. Sasuke immediately hugged his Aniki back, burying his face into the warm and somewhat moist chest.

"That felt wonderful…" Sasuke murmured quietly snuggling deeper into the older Raven.

Itachi chuckled softly and stroked his hair, and planted a kiss on other's forehead.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Never wear your leather pants?" Sasuke smirked, the mischievous glint back into his obsidian eyes, before kissing his older brother playfully on the lips.

Itachi kissed back and laughed at Sasuke's sarcasm.

"Damn right."

* * *

End.

Again, thank you for reading :3

Suggestions and comments are very welcomed!

~Yuki


End file.
